Me And The Guys
by shesamaniacforklaine
Summary: AU. Kurt is a bit confused: he likes four boys, Blaine , Sam , Dave and Chandler. He really can't choose, will he decide who will be the one to own his heart eventually? In this AU Rachel and Blaine are twins. Also I do not own glee
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go with another story :D So this is the remake of my story Me And The Guys on youtube. It is the Kurt version of it :) Oh and in this story they're all still in high school.**

Kurt was sleeping peacefully in his bed when he was woken up by the doorbell.

He took a glance of his clock: 4:30am. "Who the hell is at this time?" He groaned and went downstairs to open the door. As soon as he opened it Rachel,Quinn and Mercedes jumped on the sofa.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE AT THIS TIME? IT'S 4 AM!"Kurt yelled at them.

"We have school today, duh!" Rachel stated matter-of-factly.

"BUT WHY NOW?" Kurt was becoming angrier every second more.

"Because I couldn't sleep so I thought you'd be awake because of that skin care regimen and I called the girls and told them to come here" said Quinn.

Kurt gave her his best bitch glare "Hey! Just because I have the skin care regimen it doesn't mean I'm awake at 4 am and _happy_ that you come to interrupt my _beauty sleep_!"

The girls just rolled their eyes. Kurt sighed "I don't think it is possible to go back to sleep, So I'm going to take a shower" he said walking out of the room and stopped midway to say "Oh and if you do something to my sofa I will kill you!"

The girls laughed as he went to take a shower. "he wouldn't be able to kill us even if he was serious" Mercedes said as she turned on the TV to play the playstation.

-minutes later-

"Hey! That's not fair, Rachel, you're cheating!" said Mercedes because she couldn't stand losing

"the truth is you can't stand losing" Said Rachel laughing.

Mercedes glared at her.

The doorbell rang again and this time Rachel opened it "Oh it's just my brother" she rolled her eyes and came back to play.

Blaine glared at his sister and went by the other girls " Thank you, lil sis, I love you too" he said sarcastically. "But why are you here, Blaine" She asked him.

"Er...to see Kurt" Blaine blushed "umh where is he?" "He's in the shower,bro. I know you want to watch him but you'd better not to" Said Rachel, annoyed.

Blaine blushed again "I do not!"

Minutes later Kurt came back from the shower and instantly smiled as he saw Blaine. "Hey Blaine!" . Blaine smiled back and hugged him "hey Kurt!" He pulled away but kept looking into those wonderful glasz eyes.

At school Kurt saw Sebastian and Sam holding hands and got mad. "Bitch, he thinks he's cool because he's dating Sam and he's only dating him because he knows I like him. I can't believe we used to be friends" He said folding his arms.

Blaine looked down sadly "But Kurt, there are a lot of other boys..."

"you're right" he smiled "But I'm in love with Sam"

As soon as Sebastian saw Kurt he kissed Sam on the cheek when no one else was looking but Kurt and said sweet words to him.

"See, he did it on purpose!" Said Kurt pointing to them " I know..." Said Blaine, pretending to be sad for Kurt. _Good Thing, so Kurt could be mine easily._

"At least I have my girlfreidns who-"Kurt sighed seeing his girlfriends were gone "I mean, my best friend who helps me through everything"He smiled looking at Blaine.

Blaine blushed and murmured a "thanks".

"Hi guys! Please welcome your new glee club fellow Chandler!" Said Mr Shue in Glee club.

Chandler entered the room and introduced himself "Hi I'm chandler!"

"He looks like a chicken" whispered Santana laughing with Brittany.

Chandler went to sit next to Kurt.

"I'm Kurt" said Kurt,smiling

"Hi Kurt,OMG I love your clothes" Chandler said.

"THANK YOU!" Said Kurt smiling again.

"So,are people nice here?" Chandler asked, a bit worried.

"The word 'nice' is _too big_. Here in McKinley there are a lot of homophobic bullies. But In the Glee club you can be who you are"

"Ok, Kurt with nice clothes,thanks for the info" He smiled and Kurt giggled and blushed.

Blaine looked at that little scene with a very jealous look "That boy's really boring" he said. "Nah he's nice, and he's not that ugly" said Rachel.

"Not that ugly? He looks like a chicken!"

Rahcel slapped his arm "He's not ugly! And you're only saying that because he's flirting with Kurt"

"Oh please! I bet he doesn't like him!"

The next day Chandler asked the glee clubbers if he could sit with them at lunch.

"N-" Blaine tried to say but he couldn't finish what he was saying because everyone else said yes smiling.

"Oh another loser at the loser table" said a jock who was passing by, earning a high five from his friends.

They just ignored them and let them leave without saying a word.

"Don't mind them, you'll get used to it" said Quinn reassuring Chandler who was shocked at what the bullies said.

"But why didn't you say anything back to them?" Chandler asked.

"They're not worth it" said Kurt sighing "If you really pay attention to them they will torture you and won't stop"

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yes Chandler?"

"Can I have your e-mail?"

"Ok" Kurt smiled as he scribbled his e-mail on a piece of paper and gave to him

"here's mine" Chandler gave him his e-mail.

He watched Kurt as he left _God, what a nice ass_ he thought and started thinking of what he could do to that ass, causing his south zone to be painfully hard.

His thoughts were interrupted by Blaine's voice " I know, he has a nice ass. But I don't think you'd ever get the chance to tap that" He patted his shoulder and walked away. Chandler just stood there confused.

"Hey Kurt, wait!" said Blaine as he got closer to him.

Kurt smiled when he saw him "Oh hey Blaine".

"Can I go home with you, Kurt?"

"Ofcourse you can" Blaine smiled and put his hand on his back, then turned around to stick his tongue out to Chandler.

That night Kurt turned his pc on and logged into MSN.

_**Chandler has just logged in**_

_**Kurt: Hi Chandler! :)**_

_**Chandler: Hi,Kurt! What's up?**_

_**Kurt: Nothing Much. So, how was your first day?**_

_**Chandler: Not that good. I got slushied twice and it felt...let's say not so nice**_

_**Kurt: I know, it feels like getting bitch slapped by an iceberg**_

_**Chandler: I guess I'll get used to that... but it wasn't that bad because I met awesome people like you, Mercedes, Quinn,Rachel and other glee club members.**_

_**Kurt: And what do you think of Blaine?**_

_**Chandler: Oh he's not that nice :/**_

_**Kurt: Oh don't worry. He's always like that to the other boys I talk to *eyeroll***_

_**Chandler: he's just a protective friend, how cute**_

_**Kurt: I know, but it's annoying sometimes... so, you wanna meet up sometimes?**_

_**Chandler: Of course!**_

_**Kurt: So, is tomorrow at my place at 6pm ok?**_

_** . Sorry,got to go. See you tomorrow xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey! I updated so early because this was already written, sorry if there is any mistake. Oh, and sorry if it's short._**

**_I do not own Glee or its characters._**

_The next Day After school_

Blaine was in the school parking lot looking at Kurt. He didn't realize he was drooling until Mercedes snapped her fingers "Blaine! Blaine!BLAINE! WHITE BOY!"

"Uh?" Blaine snapped out of it. "You were totally drooling over the other white boy's ass!" Said Mercedes wiggling her eyebrows. "That's-That's not true!" Blaine said Blushing.

"Yeah sure" she said sarcastically "We're all going home, come on, be a gentleman and take us girls home!"

"But... isn't Kurt coming with us?" He asked, hopeful that Kurt would come.

"Nah, he's going with that boy, what's his name?"

"Chandler?" Asked Blaine, feeling a familiar but bad feeling in his stomach.

"Yeah,him"

"But- He only met him yesterday!" Said Blaine, already a bit mad.

"He wants to get to know him!" Said Rachel who was walking by Blaine

Kurt was laughing at a joke Chandler had just told him. Chandler noticed that Kurt had a really nice laugh, he just wanted to stare at him laughing forever

"So, why did you move from LA to Lima? I don't know what life is like there but I think it's better than Lima" Kurt rolled his eyes, _every place is better than Lima. _"Oh"Chandler looked down "My father found a job here, and also because in LA I could have had a boyfriend, maybe he thought that going to a small place like Lima I wouldn't meet any gay boy"

"Oh, I'm sorry... I assure you there are a few gay boys in Lima, don't worry" Kurt winked.

Chandler blushed at the wink "I know... uh Kurt, where is your house?" Kurt told him where his house was "Oh then you're my neighbor!"Chandler smiled excitedly.

" Yay!" Kurt smiled back "So, let's go home!"

"Ok, can I take your hand ?"

"Uh..." Kurt was not comfortable with PDA, he was scared of homophobes saying something or even hurting him "I'm not very comfortable with PDA, I'm sorry... but you could put your arm around my shoulders if you'd like" Kurt blushed

"Ok, Kurt" said Chandler as he put his arm around his shoulders

"Oh whate-" Blaine was about to say meanwhile he was fighting with Rachel about something stupid when he saw Chandler and Kurt. "OH WHAT IS HE TRYING TO DO?"

"Calm down! They're just walking! They're not together!" said Rachel reassuring Blaine

"But that guy is _rushing_, he just wants to get in Kurt's pants!" Rachel rolled her eyes at Blaine's words "That might just be love at first sight!" said Quinn, smiling.

Blaine just glared at her, trying to do Kurt's bitch glare.

* * *

"So, you like that guy named Sam?" Asked Chandler, hoping Kurt would say a big 'NO'

"Uh yes" He blushed " I've been in love with him for ages, actually, but Sebastian" Kurt made a disgusted face "a meerkat faced, slut is his boyfriend only because he knows I like him"

"Oh sorry" Kurt smiled "Don't worry, it's ok...oh here we are, my house"

"And mine, here" Chandler sighed " See you later"

"Later" Said Kurt smiling at Chandler before putting his key in the lock.

It was 6pm when the doorbell rang. Kurt rushed to his door and when he opened it he flung himself in Chandler's arms "Chandler!" Chandler smiled and blushed "Hey"

"So come and see my bedroom!" Said Kurt taking his hand and leading him to his room.

"Hey Kurt!" Said his father "is this your boyfriend?" He asked, gesturing to Chandler .

"NO!" both Chandler and Kurt said in unison and both blushed

"This is Chandler, the new Glee club member" Kurt explained.

"I'm Burt, don't call me Mr Hummel, it makes me feel like an old man" He said shaking Chandler's hand.

"Ok... Burt" said Chandler shyly.

"Ok, so now I'll leave you alone. Door Open!"

"Dad, we're not going to do anything!" Kurt yelled at his father, his cheeks becoming a bright shade of red.

* * *

Quinn was rushing to go to cheer leading practice when she bumped into someone "Oh my God, I'm sorry"

"It's Ok... Quinn?" The boy said

"Puck? Weren't you away?" Quinn asked hugging him

Puck had spent the last two years in rehab and in these two years he had stopped drinking to much and taking drugs. Also he wasn't the same because he wasn't a womanizer anymore. And his hair was normal now.

"I'm back, and I have changed" Puck smiled rubbing her back "I missed you a lot, Quinn"

"I missed you too" Quinn smiled

"I know everyone misses Puckasaurus" He winked

"Yeah, it's true"

"See you at school then"

"Ok,Puck, see you!"

* * *

"So this is my room" Said Kurt leading Chandler in his room.

"WOW" said Chandler as he entered the room "It's really clean and fashionable!"

Kurt smiled "What can I say, I have nice tastes"

"I see... can I ask you something?"

"Yes, you can"

"Guys! Guess who I saw!" Quinn said as she ran into The Lima Bean

"Who?" Everyone asked her

"PUCK!"

"OH MY GOD! HE'S BACK!" everyone said

"I'm sure Kurt would be happy" said Blaine

"He will be, we'll tell him later, now he's busy with Chandler" said Rachel taking a sip of her coffee

"They're together now! No, I have to stop them! Chandler might-" Blaine had already stood up and was about to leave when Santana grabbed his arm

"Relax, hobbit, Kurt's not going to do anything with that chicken"

"I know, right, he looks like a chicken" Blaine chuckled

* * *

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to this LGBT friendly restaurant tonight?" Asked chandler, hoping Kurt would say yes

"Ok, sure" Kurt smiled "We can go now?"

A few minutes later the boys were already at that restaurant ordering their food.

"Wow" said Kurt "This place is so full of same sex couples"

"I know, that's the good thing of LGBT friendly places"

"Kurt... you're so beautiful" Chandler said taking his hand

**Ok I don't know if LGBT friendly restaurants exist, but I had to make it like that for what may happen later...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok here's chapter 3... it's short...There's a bit of Sam and Sebastian at first, but only a small scene :)**_

_**I do not own Glee**_

Sam really hated to be Sebastian's boyfriend. All they did was having sex all day and there wasn't any love and he was tired of this. He also didn't enjoy being in Sebastian's company **at all**.

So one day, when he and Sebastian were about to have sex (Sebastian was currently unbottoning his shirt) he was distracted, and was thinking of Kurt the whole time.

"Babe, come on!Sebastian whined "Why aren't you hard?"he asked him.

Sam pushed him away with an angry look

"Because I'm not into this. I don't want to date someone just for the sex,you know. And you're terribily stupid and annoying, so" he grabbed his jacket "This is goodbye". He left leaving Sebastian there on the bed.

* * *

Kurt blushed at Chandler's words "aw thanks... you're so nice, Chandler.."

Chandler didn't let go of his hand, instead he started drawing little circles with his thumb. He looked into his and took a deep breath.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Kurt thought of Sam, and how he fell in love with him the minute he saw him... "Yes."

Chandler smiled relieved at Kurt's word and leaned in. He grabbed Kurt's face with his hand and slowly got closer to him.

He breathed again before smashing his lips lightly against Kurt's.

_Oh My God_, Kurt thought, _My first Kiss_.. Kurt always imagined his first kiss being with Sam, he imagined fireworks and … feelings. Now Kurt was feeling something wet and gummy. It wasn't fireworks and love but he couldn't say he didn't liked it. When they pulled away Chandler smiled and asked him "Will you be my boyfriend?"

_Wow, so soon _Kurt thought _But maybe he can help me forget about Sam... "_Sure" he said then, and smiled before kissing Chandler again.

A few days later the glee club members were all going to the auditorium to rehearse for a number for charity. Kurt and Chandler were the first to get there and they took advantage of it to share some kiss.

Blaine was walking into the auditorium when he saw Kurt and Chandler _kissing_.

He suddenly felt like some stabbed him in his heart... he felt like throwing up, crying and killing himself... he had a broken heart.

Without even thinking about it he started crying and rushed to the toilet.

He accidently hit Rachel, who was about to scold him but she stopped as soon as she saw the tears "Oh God, Blaine, what happened?" She asked,worried.

Blaine just sobbed and hugged her in response. "Shh, don't cry,sweetie" she cooed "What happened?"

Blaine calmed down a bit "I saw Kurt kissing Chandler in the auditorium." He sniffed "He has a boyfriend! And... And I wanted to tell him how I feel!"

"What?"

"Oh Chandler, you're such a good kisser" said Kurt, breathing heavily after a long kiss "You're way better" said Chandler with a wink. The lovely couple was interrupted by Quinn who came in holding hands with Puck "LOOK WHO'S BACK,KURT!" She exclaimed

"NOAH!" Kurt smiled and rushed to hug him "I missed you, Puckasaurus" He said smiling.

"Same for me,my boy." he winked "Oh, who's this guy you were making out with?"

"He's my boyfriend, Chandler"

"My white boy said BOYFRIEND!" Mercedes said happily

"Yes, he is!" "I'm so happy for you,Kurt!" said Mercedes and then she kissed his cheek.

A few minutes later Will was performing his song with Emma and Kurt realized that Blaine and Rachel were nowhere to be found

* * *

"It's true Rachel. He has a boyfriend!"

"I'm so sorry, Blaine..."

"It's just so hard, Rach. It feels like I got stabbed in the heart!"

"I know,sweetie, I know. Now I know why you wanted to beat Finn up the minute he broke up with me" Blaine smiled a little "Do you want to beat Kurt up? Rach that's really nice of you, but it's not his fault."

"I know... I just hate seeing you like this" Rachel said sadly "Come on let's go to the auditorium now" She grabbed his hand and they went to the auditorium.

"Hey, B! Come sit next to me!" Said Kurt as he got up and gestured the seat next to him.

Blaine ignored him and went to sit all alone.

"Why did he-" Kurt was confused at what Blaine did, it wasn't like him.

After glee rehearsal ended Kurt followed Blaine "Blaine!Blaine! Wait! What is wrong with you?" Kurt asked in a worried voice "You're the last person I'd tell!" Blaine cried and ran away.

Kurt was really confused "Oh Rachel!" He called as soon as he saw her "Rachel! Why is your brother crying?"

Rachel raised her eyebrows "You're asking me?" She scoffed "I'm surprised!" She said angrily and followed Blaine.

* * *

"Blaine, sweetie, don't cry, there are a lot of other boys!" Rachel said to Blaine when they were on his bed

"But, Rach, I love him!"

She rubbed his back "I know you do, but you have to accept he has a boyfriend"

"Easy to say, but the fact is Kurt's known me forever while he doesn't even know this Chandler!"

Rachel sighed "I think he only sees you as a friend..."

* * *

"I really don't know what's up with Blaine." Kurt said as he sat on his bed next to Tina.

"I have no idea. Mike says he's been acting weird" said Tina

"Earlier I asked him what's up with him and he said I'm the last person he'd tell... did I do something bad? Why doesn't he trust me? If he keeps his walls around him there is no way I can help him!" Kurt put his face in his hands "I think he doesn't even want to be friends anymore"

"No don't say that, I think it's just a misunderstanding"Tina reassured him and he sighed "I hope so..."


End file.
